


lilies

by kunagiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/pseuds/kunagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa learns how to say goodbye. [for oikage week 2015, day 1: lilies]</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilies

**Author's Note:**

> **warning for death, vomit, and emotional breakdowns.**

[our story](http://www.philome.la/etiological/lilies/play) was all wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/etiological) || [tumblr](http://etiologically.tumblr.com)
> 
> i decided it would be too much to put all of my oikage week entries into one giant game (plus it makes a mess on twine), so i've decided to separate them! this was posted on my twitter a lot earlier.
> 
> this particular game is based off a personal experience, so please be gentle with any comments.
> 
> thanks for playing!


End file.
